Baldi
Baldi (alias: Professor Baldi) is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Baldi is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the math problems are solved correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. He also owns a bus, originally owned by a person named Joe. He joined Whitney's Squad in Summer 2018. He is also a Vampire in Miitopia. Voiced by Micah McGonigal Appearance Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI (computer-generated imagery) human figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large red lips, and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi still has an excellent sense of hearing Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. In the Baldi's Basics - Field Trip Demo, he wears a yellow camping hat and a brown backpack as his outfit. Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students in a friendly fashion and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does. His love of math is so strong, other people failing to answer a math question shatters his psyche, and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formally talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It's also possible that Baldi's mental stability is only seen when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given he manages a school, the former is more likely. He is Airheaded in Miitopia. Trivia * Baldi is named after the 1995 strategy game where it include group of constructing bald men; Baldies. * Baldi is one of the several characters to first appear in the game's Game Jam edition. * Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides the Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and might have an obsession with it. It's also worth noting that despite the Principal of the Thing being the official principal, Baldi refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse rather than the Principal of the Thing's Schoolhouse. ** It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal of the Thing managing it. * Baldi has a son and a wife as it is confirmed on mystman12's Kickstarter and Twitter in two of his old comics, but he can't say if it could be canon or not. * Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a comic he made called "Baldimore". 2 * Prior to update V1.3, if the player gets 12 or more questions wrong, Baldi will go so fast that his ruler sound effect will glitch, and no matter how far away he's from them, he will immediately know where they are (even if they're using the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item), and he will catch the player in about 3 to 5 seconds (unless the player gets some luck). It is impossible to escape him once this happens. Now in V1.3, it was fixed and limits only 1 speed amp per notebook. ** Also, when the player does this, an image will pop up saying "You Won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" And a secret character will pop up named Filename2. * Baldi's description in the Principal's Office has a misspelling of 'incredible'. It is spelled as 'increible' instead. * Originally, Baldi had a blue shirt instead of a green shirt. 3 * Mystman12 said that he might make it canon for Baldi's last name to be Baldimore after making his Mii for him.4 * Baldi moves faster than any character in the game when at his "maximum overdrive", but otherwise, Principal of the Thing is faster than Baldi. * If the player is not noticed (not in Baldi's line of sight, doesn't collect notebooks or open doors) for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the player again. * Baldi is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Principal of the Thing, Playtime, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep. * Even though there are no multiplication problems, Baldi still says "times" in the glitched question. * Baldi is the only character to have a picture on the Principal's office that doesn't appear in any other place of the game. * Despite the fact that Baldi breaks the fourth wall by telling the player how to answer questions and use items by using the keyboard and the mouse, he isn't sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing, likely because Baldi's a teacher and not a student. * According to mystman12's stream, Baldi is 29 years old.5 * According to mystman12's livestream of his own game, Baldi's voice was based upon the character Waluigi, from the ever-popular Super Mario franchise, who has an uncannily similar, yet more nasal sounding voice. * Baldi, along with Arts and Crafters seems to be the only character not frozen in one pose, as they are both seen making different poses, although Arts and Crafters has two poses. * Baldi has one of the unused dialogue files that use the random "parrot noise" at the end in a reference to Ms. Fowl in the Nickelodeon show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, but never found directly in the game files. It was revealed by mystman12 during his stream.6 Category:Good Characters Category:Baldi's Basics Charcaters Category:Vampire Category:Airheaded